


Graffiti

by Lyrastar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrastar/pseuds/Lyrastar
Summary: Suck my dick.





	Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the Masturbation month of May.

"Spock, suck my dick." Jim threw himself back in the sheets and wriggled suggestively. The clean pair of trousers fell from his hand and the fresh gold tunic rose up over the little bulge of his belly. He caressed his abdomen sensuously, then slid his hand down his shorts and freed his rapidly-inflating penis.  
  
The chronometer read 0555:12. Spock pulled on his second boot and rose from the edge of the bed. He smoothed his tunic and turned to face his still-naked husband. He kept his wrists locked firmly behind his back. "Captain, we are due on the bridge in 4.63 minutes. We do not have time for such an indulgence."  
  
"Oh, come on, Spock, just a few little sucks." Jim grasped for his own penis and began to work it, at first with just the tips of his fingers, then harder, with purpose. "You know I love it when you put your mouth on me. I want to feel you take me deep into the back of your throat. I want to feel you suck all the blood and passion in me into my dick; I want to feel you to suck it right out of me and into you."   
  
Jim sucked in his breath. He shifted his grip to take himself firmly in the palm of his hand and began to pump in earnest now. His eyes rolled back and his body arched. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead. The rich aroma of male arousal filled the room. Oblivious to all but the drives of his own body, Jim slid his hand rhythmically up and down, fingering the spots he loved best.   
  
"I love to feel your tongue make love to me. I love it when your teeth scrape hard enough to make me feel it deep in my gut. I want to feel you suck and swallow my come down the back of your throat. I want to boil over inside your mouth. Oooooh..."   
  
With each fluid stroke Jim thumbed the glans harder. His eyes rolled back. His body arched. A telltale ooze appeared at the tip, now blotched and congested with blood. With a strangled cry, Jim pistoned himself to completion.  
  
He fell back into the mattress. His face glowed with a boyish glee. "Not quite the same, but it serves in a pinch," he chuckled with a wink.  
  
Spock stood still by the bed observing the entire performance impassively. "Captain, you now have 1.08 minutes to report to the bridge. As it seems improbable that you will be able to report on time and in a hygienic condition, I shall report in your stead.  
  
"Of course, if you are tardy, I shall have to make the applicable annotation in the ship's log."  
  
Jim rolled over and sat on the side of the bed, palms pushed down into the mattress on either side of his hips. He looked up balefully. "Spock," he said, "suck my dick."


End file.
